Examples of such motors are shown, for example, in the following documents assigned to the assignee of the present application:
DE 44 41 372 A1=U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,045 JESKE
EP 0 658 973 D1=U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,235 JESKE
DE 296 06 939.6-U=EP 0 739 084 A2
DE 195 15 944 A1
EP 0 741 449 A1=U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,117
EP 0 744 807 B1=U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,523
DE 195 18 991 A1
DE 196 47 983 A1=U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,887
EP 0 780 962 A2
It would not be possible to reproduce the extensive content of these documents even in summarized form, and reference is therefore made to their complete contents.